videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z for Kinect *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Moves *Double Sunday *Saturday Crush *Exciting Year *Weekly Special *Day Crush *Dynamite Monday Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Full Power *Explosive Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *High Power Rush *Full Power Energy Wave Levels Playable *The Revenge of the Saiyans (4) Boss *Saiyan Saga (1) *Saiyan Saga (2) Description (CV: Shigeru Chiba, JP/ Justin Cook, US) Bardock's oldest son and Goku's older brother. Raised as a pure Saiyan so, unlike Goku, he has an extremely cruel personality. He has no affection toward his younger brother. In an attempt to gain Saiyan control of the Earth and coerce his brother to join him in his mission, he kidnaps Goku's son, Gohan. Seeing his father in danger, Gohan explodes with rage and delivers a massive amount of damage to Raditz in a single blow. Taking advantage of the situation, Goku puts Raditz in a headlock and demands of Piccolo to kill them both with his Special Beam Cannon. Just before his death, he sneered that two more powerful Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, would be coming to earth in one year's time. Irate, Piccolo finishes him off. Born into the lowest warrior class, and lacking experience in life-or-death battles, his battle power is among the lowest for Saiyans. He also has not built up his tail muscles, and is referred to by his comrades as "that weakling Raditz". Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Saiyan Soul *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *High Power Rush *Full Power Energy Wave Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Here's a Present! *I'm A Top-class Warrior! *Saiyan Spirit *Fools Must Die! *Begone! Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast *Base Power Level: 205 *Base HP: 15,000 *Blast Spark: Medium Ki Blast *Unique A: Death To You Fools! *Unique B: Here's A Present For You! *Special: Die! Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *31,500 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Missions *Story 02: Invasion of Earth! Saiyan Warrior Raditz (Level 5, HP: 525) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday *PQ 00: Parallel Quest Tutorial (Level 3, HP: 430) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *PQ 06: Attack of the Saiyans (1) (Level 6, HP: 573) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *PQ 06: Attack of the Saiyans (2) (Level 7, HP: 466) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Vacation Delete *PQ 07: Burst Open and Mix! (Level 6, HP: 573) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *PQ 22: Earth in Danger! (Level 16, HP: 1,051) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *PQ 30: Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 15, HP: 1,003) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *PQ 48: Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance (Level 35, HP: 1,263) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash *PQ 50: Parent and Child *PQ 54: Saiyan Warriors (Level 32, HP: 1,215) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Vacation Delete **Break Strike Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Story Missions *Make Way, Rookie Time Patroller Here (Level 2, HP: 3,144) **Shining Friday **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday Parallel Quests *A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers (Level 2, HP: 3,144) **Shining Friday **Double Sunday *Attack of the Saiyans *The Saiyan King Is...Who? (Level 7, HP: 5,251) **Saturday Crash **Double Sunday **Weekend *Burst Open and Mix! *Earth in Danger! (Level 25, HP: 10,492) **Double Sunday **Saturday Crash **Weekend **Break Strike *Great Saiyaman is Here *Ultimate Brotherly Battle *Saiyan Warriors *Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance *Super 17, the Ultimate Android Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu! Stats *HP: 300 *BP: 1500 *Ki Attacks: Energy Wave, Super Wave *BP Won: 120 Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Stats First Battle *9000 HP Raditz's Soul *7500 HP Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats Raditz (1) *Power: 1 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 1 Raditz (2) *Power: 2 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 1 Levels *Mysterious warriors from space - 2 Health Bars - Player *Unlikely Alliance - 2 Health Bars - Enemy Gallery raditz dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution raditzportrait dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution raditzportrait dragonballzdevolution 2.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 4.png|Puzzle & Dragons Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons Raditz Puzzle & Dragons 3.png|Puzzle & Dragons Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2)